SICK
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Bagimana cara para seme merawat uke mereka yang sedang sakit dan bagaimana cara para uke merawat seme mereka yang sedang sakit? YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! Chapter1!NamJin, Chapter2!VHope, Chapter3!YoonMin
1. NamJin Version

**Sick - NamJin Version**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Slight!BTS

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! DLDR! Review juseyo.

.

.

.

 **Kalau Seokjin yang jatuh sakit :**

Entah sudah kali keberapa Namjoon membuka pintu kamar dua hyung tertua di grup mereka. Bahkan Yoongi yang sedang menikmati waktu luangnya sambil menulis lirik di laptopnya amat sangat terganggu dengan kemunculan wajah bodoh Namjoon.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam saja, Kim?" desis Yoongi sinis. Ayolah, bagaimana bisa dia berkonsentrasi menulis lirik kalau setiap menitnya pintu itu terbuka dan tertutup dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan - meskipun Namjoon sudah mencoba bersikap selembut mungkin.

Namjoon tidak mengindahkan desisan sinis Yoongi. Namja bersurai _mint_ itu duduk disamping ranjang Seokjin dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening kekasih, mengecek suhu tubuhnya - lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Joonie," suara serak Seokjin menyadarkan Namjoon. Namjoon berdecak kesal. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, _Princess_. Tubuhmu panas."

"Dia hanya demam biasa, Namjoon. Bukan demam berdarah, jangan berlebihan," suara sinis Yoongi kembali terdengar.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, _hyung_."

Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum lemah melihat perdebatan kedua _rapper line_ itu. Ya, Yoongi benar, dia hanya demam biasa dan Namjoon tidak perlu secemas itu. Seokjin hanya butuh istirahat.

Tapi bagi Namjoon, _princess_ nya sakit bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Ini masalah serius. Seokjin sangat jarang jatuh sakit jika dibandingkan dengan member yang lain. Dan tiga puluh sembilan menuju empat puluh derajat celcius bukanlah suhu yang normal untuk dikategorikan sebagai 'demam biasa'. Meskipun Seokjin sudah melakukan pemeriksaan dan diberi obat semalam, tapi tetap saja Namjoon tidak bisa duduk tenang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat kekasihnya terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat begitu.

Namjoon mengganti kompres Seokjin - lagi. Lalu mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah dan leher Seokjin. "Mau kuambilkan sesuatu, _Jinnie_? Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman," terdapat nada khawatir yang begitu kental disana.

Detik selanjutnya dua sejoli itu mendengar helaan nafas pelan dari Yoongi, "Aku ke studio dulu. Cepat sembuh, Seokjin _hyung_ ," dan keluar dari kamar itu. Kehadiran Namjoon benar-benar merusak konsentrasinya.

"Hati-hati, Yoong," Seokjin berpesan dengan suara seraknya yang dibalas 'hm' pelan dari Yoongi. Selanjutnya yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran mereka hanyalah pekikan ceria Jimin yang bersikeras menemani Yoongi ke studio.

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang, Seokjin melempar tatapan lihat-hasil-dari-perbuatanmu pada Namjoon yang dibalas oleh ekspresi tidak terima dari Namjoon. "Yoongi _hyung_ kan memang sensian, apalagi kalau tidak ada Jimin disampingnya. Seperti _coordi noona_ kalau lagi PMS," begitu jawabnya. Dasar kurang ajar.

"Aku mau tidur, Joonie." Seokjin menarik selimutnya sebatas bahu, menyisakan kepalaya dibalik kain tebal nan nyaman itu. Namjoon mengecup kening Seokjin dan mengelus rambut pirangnya lembut. "Tidurlah, aku akan menemani sampai kau terlelap, _hyung_."

"Tidak perlu Nam-"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan, sayang," nada tegas Namjoon tersirat kental disana. Menandakan Namjoon benar-benar tidak mau mendengar penolakan atau batahan dari Seokjin. Seokjin hanya menghela nafas maklum dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan Namjoon pada surainya.

.

.

.

Seokjin menerjapkan maniknya pelan, membiasakan maniknya dengan sinar lampu tidur disamping ranjangnya. Seokjin mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, namun lengannya terasa kebas. Oh, ternyata Namjoon sedang tertidur dipinggir ranjangnya, dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, Namjoonnya terlelap dengan begitu damainya meskipun Namjoon tertidur dalam posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya pada nakas disamping ranjang dan menemukan laptop Namjoon dalam keadaan terbuka. Tidak menyala memang, melihat bagaimana gelapnya monitor laptop itu.

Apakah Namjoon mengerjakan lagunya sambil menemani Seokjin yang terlelap? Ugh, memikirkannya membuat wajah Seokjin terasa hangat dan merona. Astaga, Seokjin merasa benar-benar dicintai saat ini. Dia bahkan berharap demamnya tidak akan sembuh-sembuh kalau Namjoon terus-terusan memperlakukannya seistimewa ini.

Seokjin membawa tangannya mengusap surai _mint_ Namjoon, merapikan bagian poninya. Membawa jemarinya mengitari wajah Namjoon, mulai dari kelopak matanya, hidung bangirnya sampai bibir tebalnya. Dengan iseng, Seokjin menusuk-nusuk kecil pipi Namjoon, yang dimana akan muncul _dimple_ yang amat disukainya saat kekasih tersenyum.

Merasa tidurnya diusik, Namjoon mengerang pelan, membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan Seokjin yang sedang merabai wajahnya. "Kau sudah bangun, sayang? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan membawa telapak tangannya kearah kening Seokjin, "Demammu sudah turun, syukurlah."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tubuhnya masih terasa hangat, namun Seokjin yakin dia sudah bisa melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. "Joonie," cicit Seokjin pelan.

"Kenapa _princess_? Aku ada disini. Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Namjoon mengusap pelan pipi Seokjin, dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Berusaha memperlakukan sang _princess_ yang sedang jatuh sakit selembut mungkin. Oh, rasanya Seokjin ingin sakit terus kalau Namjoon selalu berasa disampingnya begini.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menemaniku terlelap."

"Apapun untukmu, _princess_."

.

.

.

 **Kalau Namjoon yang jatuh sakit :**

"Jinnie _hyuuunggg_ ~"

Entah sudah rengekan keberapa yang Namjoon keluarkan. Jungkook yang sedang bermain _game_ diranjang sebelah bahkan sampai berdecak kesal, padahal telinganya sudah tersumpal _headset_. Ayolah, bayangkan saja Namjoon yang bertubuh besar dan berwajah ala _rapper-rapper hard core_ itu merengek seperti balita yang tidak dibelikan mobil-mobilan sambil menendang-nendang selimutnya. Membayangkannya saja Jungkook mual, apalagi harus menyaksikannya langsung.

Jungkook menyerah. _Magnae_ Bangtan itu turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju dapur, dan menemukan Seokjin sedang mengaduk entah-apa-itu diatas kompor. " _Eomma_ , urus bayi besarmu dulu. Aku tidak tahan mendengar rengekannya," adu Jungkook dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal.

Seokjin hanya terkekeh kecil. Ya Tuhan, bayi besar dan bayi kecilnya sama saja. Apalagi saat bayi besarnya sedang sakit, benar-benar merepotkan. Setelah memastikan sup ayamnya layak dikonsumsi, Seokjin mematikan kompor.

"Makan malam sudah selesai, Kook _ie_. Panggil _hyung_ mu dan makanlah dulu. Aku harus mengurus bayi besar yang terus merengek," setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jungkook, Seokjin berjalan menuju kamar Namjoon dengan sup ayam yang masih hangat.

"Jinnie _hyuuuunnggg~"_

Lagi, bahkan sebelum Seokjin memutar knop pintu kamar Namjoon, rengekan sang bayi besar kembali terdengar. "Astaga Namjoon, kapan kau akan berhenti merengek, eoh?" Seokjin meletakan sup ayam buatannya disamping ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya.

Dengan bibir yang ditekuk kebawah dan lengan yang terbuka lebar Namjoon kembali menyuarakan perasaanya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Seokjin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Saat Namjoon sedang sakit, sifat manjanya akan keluar. Seokjin akan senang-senang saja kalau kadar manja Namjoon masih dalam batas normal. Bukankah Namjoon yang manja dengan kadar normal terlihat sangat menggemaskan? Tapi beda halnya dengan Namjoon yang sedang jatuh sakit. Manjanya Namjoon akan berada pada batas dimana siapapun akan jengah dengannya. Terlalu berlebihan. Sungguh.

"Aku baru meninggalkanmu setengah jam lalu untuk menyiapkan makan malam, bayi besar. Bayiku masih ada lima orang lagi selain dirimu, kalau kau lupa," Seokjin tidak mengindahkan Namjoon yang meminta untuk dipeluk. Diambilnya sup ayam yang masih hangat dan menyerahkannya kepada Namjoon, "Makanlah, selagi masih hangat."

Bibir Namjoon tertekuk makin turun. Oh, ayolah, mana ada makhluk yang membiarkan kekasihnya yang sedang sakit makan sendirian. Namjoon juga ingin merasakan kisah cinta bak drama-drama klasik romansa picisan yang dimimpi-mimpikan para remaja wanita. Tidak bisakan Seokjin sekedar menyuapinya?

"Jinnie _hyuuunggg_ ~ Ayolah, masa aku harus makan sendiri? Lenganku sudah kebas karena kau mengabaikannya, tidak mau memelukku," lagi, Namjoon merengek lagi yang membuat Seokjin menghela nafas menyerah. Ingatkan dia untuk melempar Namjoon ke rumah sakit saja kalau dia sakit lain kali. Lagi pula, apa-apaan alasan Namjoon tadi. Dasar modus.

"Baiklah, buka mulutmu," Seokjin menyendokkan sesendok sup dengan potongan kentang, wortel dan daging ayam pada bayi besarnya yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Namjoon. Lihatlah, seberapa drastis perubahan eskpresi Namjoon. Bahkan dalam keadaan mengunyah potongan sayuran dan daging ayam Namjoon dapat tersenyum sampai lesung pipinya terlihat.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum gemas melihat Namjoon. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar berubah drastis dari _leader charismatic_ menjadi anak balita manja kalau sudah sakit. Seokjin membawa jemarinya mengusap noda sup di sudut bibir Namjoon, "Sudah merasa agak baikan?"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya lagi, meminta Seokjin menyuapkan sup ayamnya lagi. "Sudah, sangat membaik malahan. Apalagi yang merawatku semanis dirimu, _hyungie_."

Oh, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih sempat menggombali Seokjin, eoh? Sepertinya keadaanmu benar-benar membaik Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum manis membalas gombalan Namjoon. Perlahan tapi pasti, Seokjin membawa tangannya kearah tangan Namjoon dan menyerahkan sup ayamnya yang masih bersisa banyak itu. "Kalau begitu, habiskan supmu sendiri. Jangan manja. Aku masih mau melihat kelima bayiku yang lain," dan beranjak meninggalkan Namjoon begitu saja.

"Yah, yah! Jinnie _hyung_ , jangan tinggalkan akuuuuu. Persetan denga kelima bayimu yang lain, bayi besarmu membutuhkanmu."

"Habiskan supmu Namjoon," perintah Seokjin telak sebelum menutup pintu kamar Namjoon. Membiarkan manusia yang kabarnya ber-IQ 148 itu terdiam dengan wajahnya yang paling bodoh dan bibir terbuka diatas tempat tidur sambil memegang semangkuk sup ayam.

Setelah tersadar bahwa Seokjin meninggalkannya, Namjoon kembali menyuarakan seluruh protesnya dalam bentuk rengekan rengekannya. Apapun itu Namjoon tidak peduli, yang penting kekasihnya kembali kekamarnya, menyuapinya atau setidaknya menemaninya menghabiskan supnya.

"Jinnie _hyuuunnnggg_ jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku membutuhkanmuu~!"

.

" _Princess,_ gawat! Tanganku kram, aku tidak bisa makan sendiri. Kembali dan suapi akuu~"

.

"Aduh kepalaku sakit sekali, Jinnie _hyung_ , _princess_ ku, aku rasa sakitku makin parah. Tolong akuu~"

.

"NAMJOON BERISIK!" Itu Min Yoongi.

Namjoon berjengit kanget. Kalau si gula sudah membentaknya, lebih baik dia diam daripada mendapatkan amukan _hyung_ nya itu. Namjoon memandang sendu kearah sup ayamnya, "Padahal kan aku sedang sakit," dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Sedangkan keenam member lain di ruang makan hanya terkikik geli karena tidak mendengar rengekan Namjoon lagi setelah Yoongi mengamuk. Wajar saja, semua orang tidak akan berani berkutik lagi kalau Yoongi sudah turun tangan, termasuk _leader_ mereka.

"Sudahlah, Yoongi _hyung_. Habiskan makan malammu, aku akan memijatkan tubuhmu setelah ini. Tubuhmu pegal, 'kan?" Jimin, sang kekasih bocah mencoba menenangkan Yoongi yang sedang mengamuk. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya, "Terima kasih, Jimin."

Member yang lain hanya menatap kagum kearah Jimin. Hanya Jiminlah yang mampu menjinakkan Yoongi jika sudah mengamuk. Mereka benar-benar harus bersyukur karena Jimin mampu menjadi pawang Yoongi.

.

.

.

Seokjin membuka pintu kamar Namjoon pelan. Mengecek keadaan bayi besarnya setelah mencuci semua peralatan makan malam. Malam ini Jungkook tidur dikamar Jimin dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok, sedangkan Jimin menginap dikamar Seokjin dengan Yoongi. Jungkook tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan bayi besar yang sedang sakit dan terus merengek. Bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur semalaman. Sekalian, dia bisa tidur sekamar dengan sang kekasih alien, tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?

Keadaan kamar Namjoon terlihat begitu gelap. Namjoon memadamkan semua lampu dikamar. Tetapi samar-samar Seokjin dapat melihat Namjoon tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Oh, sepertinya bayi besar Seokjin benar-benar _ngambek_.

"Namjoonie.." Seokjin menghampiri ranjang Namjoon dan duduk disampingnya. Menghela nafas lega saat melihat mangkuk sup Namjoon yang sudah kosong. Seokjin mencoba menarik selimut Namjoon, ingin melihat keadaan bayi besarnya. Tetapi pemuda yang bergelung didalamnya menolak, ia menahan erat-erat selimutnya, tidak mengizinkan Seokjin menyingkapnya.

"Hey, kau benar-benar _ngambek_ , huh?" Seokjin memilih mengusap bagian yang ia yakini sebagai puncak kepala Namjoon. Kekasihnya benar-benar sensitif saat sakit. Seokjin jadi merasa sedikit bersalah meninggalkannya tadi.

Merasa tida mendapat jawaban, Seokjin membuka suara sekali lagi, mencoba membujuk Namjoon agar keluar dari buntalan selimutnya. "Namjoonie, maafkan aku, sayang. Tapi kau tau anak-anak juga membutuhkanku, kan?"

Namjoon mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. Bibirnya mengerucut dan irisnya memandang sebal kearah Seokjin. "Kau keterlaluan, _hyung_. Menelantarkan kekasihmu yang sedang sakit demi lima manusia menyebalkan itu."

Seokjin sukses terkekeh gemas dengan sikap kekasihnya. Kalau sudah begini, Seokjin yakin dirinya bahkan sanggup untuk menjadi dominan dalam hubungan mereka. "Baiklah, maafkan aku yang sudah menyebalkan, oke? Sekarang ayo tidur, kuharap keadaanmu membaik karena kita punya jadwal besok."

Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin agar berbaring disampingnya. Melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Seokjin dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Seokjin. "Biarkan aku tidur seperti ini."

Seokjin hanya pasrah. Dirinya sadar sudah mengabaikan Namjoon seharian ini. Padahal Namjoon sedang sakit dan membutuhkannya. Yah meskipun tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan juga, tetapi tetap saja rasa bersalah itu sedikit menempel pada dada Seokjin.

Seokjin mengusap surai _mint_ Namjoon sayang, "Tidurlah Namjoonie. Cepat sembuh. Mimpi indah."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong, syubchim balik lagi bawain fanfic Namjin yang super gajelas (nari octopus dance). Fanfic ini murni dari imajinasi liar syubchim disela-sela jadwal padat member BTS. Syubchim rencananya pengen buat Version tiap member. Tapi yang MinYoon malah ketuang ke fanfic Know Your Limit, meskipun hanya versi Chim dan masalahnya malah jadi beda. Hehe. Tapi, kalau banyak yang mau, nanti syubchim coba bikinin fanficnya, sekalian request couple lain juga boleh. Mencoba hal yang baru ga ada salahnya kan?

Maaf kalo setiap fanficnya syubchim MinYoon selalu nyelip nyempil sana sini. Mereka terlalu manis untuk di mubazirkan (gayanya duh). Buat yang mintain sekuel Know Your Limit, syubchim lagi mikirin jalan ceritanya sih, soalnya disana mereka masih member BTS kan, secara publik figur tuh, takutnya jadi rumit kalo boyxboy dan mpreg yang faktanya masih tabu. Hmm (pose berfikir) kalo ada yang mau kasih ide buat sekuelnya Know Your Limit boleh tuh. Ngitung-ngitung fanfic baru muehehe (midterm belom kelar masih mikirin fanfic)

Terakhir, makasih banget yang udah ngerelain luangin waktunya buat ngebaca fanfic gajelas ini, apalagi sampai meninggalkan review (bow 90 degrees).

Terima Kasih.

Salam, INFIRES !


	2. VHope Version

**Sick - VHope Version**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

Slight!BTS

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kalau Taehyung yang jatuh sakit:**

" _Hyungie_ ~"

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor laptop dan menemukan kekasih manisnya dengan kaos kebesaran, celana lebar menghampirinya sambil memeluk boneka singa kesayangannya. "Aigoo~ Kenapa bangun dari tempat tidurmu, sayang?"

Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal didepan Hoseok, " _Hyungie_ kenapa meninggalkan Taetae?"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya, apalagi kalau sedang sakit. Hoseok menepuk _space_ kosong di sampingnya, menyuruh Taehyung duduk yang langsung dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Hoseok, lalu mendorong kesal laptop dan beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di pangkuan Hoseok, "Hyungie selingkuh dari Taetae! Ugh, menyebalkan!"

Hoseok kembali terkekeh gemas melihat bagaimana Taehyung cemburu pada benda mati yang menjadi fokusnya beberapa saat lalu. Hoseok hanya menciumi helaian rambut Taehyung sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Dirinya sudah terbiasa mengalah dan mengiyakan semua keinginan kekasihnya kalau sudah begini keadaannya.

" _Hyungie~_ Taetae kedinginan," Taehyung kembali merengek, menggulung tubuhnya kearah Hoseok sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke kamar ya, sayang?" Hoseok mencoba membujuk kekasihnya yang mendapat gelengan dari Taehyung dan pelukan yang semakin erat. Sepertinya Taehyung tidak mau Hoseok meninggalkannya lagi kali ini.

Mungkin seulas senyum gemas tidak akan pernah pudar dari bibir Hoseok kalau kekasihnya sudah dalam mode manja begini. Sungguh, kekasih sepolos bocahnya begitu berharga. "Nanti demammu makin tinggi kalau kedinginan, Taetae~ Ayo kita kembali kekamar."

"Nanti _hyungie_ akan meninggalkan Taetae dan berselingkuh dengan benda-benda itu lagi. Taetae tidak suka!" Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk laptop dan kertas-kertas yang tadi didorongnya dari pangkuan Hoseok dengna bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Bagi Taehyung, perhatian Hoseok harus jatuh padanya seratus persen kalau dia sedang sakit. Biar saja dia dianggap manja atau semacamnya, Taehyung hanya butuh Hoseok sekarang.

Hoseok menghela napas, " _Hyung_ berjanji tidak akan pergi kemana-mana dan menemani Taetae beristirahat, tapi Taetae harus mau masuk kekamar, _okay_?"

Taehyung menerjap beberapa kali, masih ragu dengan janji yang baru saja diucapkan oleh _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Pasalnya Hoseok juga berjanji hal yang sama saat menemaninya pertama kali. Hoseok yang gemas dengan Taehyung yang masih saja meragukannya mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang membuat Taehyung memkik kecil.

"Ya! _Hyungie_ turunin Taetae!" Meskipun Taehyung mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi lihatlah lengan yang mengalung manja di leher Hoseok dengan bibir yang masih dimajukan beberapa senti. Hoseok mengecup bibir Taehyung singkat, lalu menggesek kedua hidung mereka. "Taetae harus istirahat."

Hoseok membaringkan tubuh Taehyung dengan lembut di atas kasurnya, lalu membaringkan tubunya disebelah Taehyung dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. " _Hyung_ tidak akan kemana mana, sekarang tidurlah."

Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya posesif disekeliling pinggang Hoseok dan mengusel kepalanya manja pada dada bidang Hoseok, "Jangan tinggalkan Taetae sendirian lagi."

Hoseok mengecupi pelipis Taehyung dengan sayang dan bergumam pelan, lalu mengusap sayang helaian rambut Taehyung sampai _namja_ manis itu tertidur.

"Selamat tidur, cepat sembuh, sayang."

.

.

.

 **Kalau Hoseok yang jatuh sakit :**

Taehyung membuka pintu studio BigHit dan menemukan Hoseok yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa _sound system_. Bangtan akan melakukan _comeback_ mereka sebentar lagi, jadi para _Rapper Line_ yang ikut serta dalam pengerjaan lagu _comeback_ mereka akan menjadi sangat sibuk.

Seminggu terakhir _Rapper Line_ benar-benar sibuk bahkan untuk kembali ke dorm saja jarang mereka lakukan. Para _Rapper Line_ akan menghabiskan waktu mereka lebih lama mendekam didalam studio daripada melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia luar. Tidak jarang mereka melakukan _delivery service_ untuk makan atau Seokjin akan mengantarkan masakannya untuk para _Rapper Line_.

Hal itu juga berlaku bagi Hoseok, apalagi _lead dancer_ satu ini juga ikut serta dalam pembentukan koreografi mereka. Meskipun tidak seluruhnya, tetapi ada beberapa gerakan yang merupakan ciptaan Hoseok. Jadi seminggu terakhir ini Hoseok benar-benar sibuk dan jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung.

Bahkan Hoseok masih bersikeras mendekam didalam studio, padahal kesehatan _lead dancer_ Bangtan sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Hoseok sering mengeluh sakit kepada dan fokusnya yang pecah pada Taehyung. Tentu saja kekasih bocahnya satu ini sangat khawatir dengan Hoseok. Taehyung sudah menyuruh Hoseok istirahat berulang kali, tetapi memang _lead dancer_ Bangtan yang keras kepala dan lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya daripada istirahat, jadilah keadaannya malah semakin buruk saat ini.

" _Hyung_ ~" Taehyung memanggil pelan, melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Hoseok dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap sang kekasih.

"Tae, ada apa?" Hoseok membalik tubuhnya, menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Taehyung mengusap pipi Hoseok yang semakin tirus beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kekasihnya yang sudah kurus itu semakin kurus saja. Ditambah wajah Hoseok yang terlihat pucat. Oh, Taehyung jadi miris melihatnya. " _Hyungie_ lelah? Istirahatlah sebentar."

Hoseok menggeleng pelan, memang kepalanya terasa sedikit berat dan pandangannya memburam beberapa kali, tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikannya dan diserahkan kepada Yoongi agar bisa diperiksa oleh _namja_ gula itu. Hoseok tidak mau menunda-nunda waktu lagi dan membuat Yoongi menunggu. Pekerjaan _namja_ pucat itu bahkan lebih banyak dari Hoseok, jadi Hoseok harus bisa bertahan sedikit lagi dan beristirahat dengan tenang nantinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Kembalilah ke dorm kalau kau lelah."

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka, Taehyung bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berlatih koreografi baru mereka, memang koreografi baru mereka melelahkan, tetapi tetap saja yang lebih butuh istirahat disini bukan dirinya, melainkan kekasih keras kepala didepannya ini.

"Aku tidak lelah _hyung_ , yang lebih butuh istirahat disini dirimu, bukan aku."

Hoseok hanya terkekeh pelan, namun pandangannya mendadak memburam dan Hoseok kehilangan keseimbangannya sejenak. Taehyung terlihat begitu khawatir saat tubuh Hoseok limbung untuk beberapa saat dan kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya saat Taehyung memeluk pinggangnya dan Hoseok mencengkram bahu Taehyung sebagai tumpuan. " _Hyung_! Aku tidak menerima bantahan lagi, istirahatlah!"

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar Yoongi-"

"Pekerjaanmu dan Yoongi _hyung_ bisa menunggu, kesehatanmu lebih penting sekarang. Oh _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung_ bahkan sedang istirahat sekarang!" tanpa sadar Taehyung menyentak, membuat Hoseok sadar kekasih mungilnya tidak menerima bantahan.

Melihat Hoseok yang mulai menurut, Taehyung menuntun tubuh Hoseok kearah sofa panjang di sudut studio dan membaringkan tubuh Hoseok diatasnya dengan paha Taehyung menjadi bantalnya. "Tidurlah kalau _hyungie_ mengantuk," Taehyung mengusap surai Hoseok, mencoba membuat kekasihnya lebih tenang dan dapat menjemput tidurnya lebih cepat.

Hoseok menggeser tubuhnya menghadap perut Taehyung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana sambil memeluk pinggang Taehyung. Hoseok merasa rasa lelahnya hilang begitu saja saat Taehyung yang biasanya manja balik memanjakannya seperti ini. Sungguh, Hoseok sangat menyukai bagaimana Taehyung memperhatikannya begini.

"Hm, terima kasih sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyungie_." pernyataan cinta itu terucap begitu saja yang membuat senyum Hoseok makin lebar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Halo halooo syubsyubchim datang membawa fanfic VHope pertamaaaaa. Meskipun sesungguhnya ini adalah pengetikan yang sangat pendek, tapi percayalah prosesnya itu sulit dan panjang (hiks) (melankolis). Tapi beneran loh, dapetin feel VHope itu susah tapi syubsyub pengen coba buat fanfic dengan VHope sebagai main pair karena VHope yang terlalu imut, jadilah fanfic gajelas super cheesy dan pendek ini tercipta.

Maafkan syubsyub kalau fanfic ini mengecewakan dan tidak penting. Setidaknya syubysub sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengetik fanfic ini (hehe). Syubsyub mungkin akan lebih fokus pada oneshot atau drabble dulu beberapa minggu ini karena ide untuk "I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung" masih stuck (hehe) (maafkan (sujud).

Terakhir, syubysub mau ngucapin Terima Kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca fanfic ini dan mensupport syubsyub dalam bentuk apapun, baik favorite, follow ataupun meninggalkan review.

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	3. MinYoon Version

.

 **Sick - MinYoon Version**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kalau Yoongi yang jatuh sakit :**

Terdengar derap langkah berisik dari koridor rumah sakit, setelahnya pintu ruang inap bernomor 2106 terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan sesosok _namja_ pucat yang terbaring diatas kasur rumah sakitnya.

" _Hyungie_ sayang~"

"Berisik Jimin!" bukannya mendapat balasan yang penuh kasih sayang, _namja_ bantet itu malah diumpati karena menggangu waktu istirahat kekasihnya.

Min Yoongi, salah satu member boyband yang sedang naik daun itu kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan karena kekurangan asupan cairan dan istirahat beberapa hari lalu yang membuat _namja_ manis bernama panggung Suga itu harus diopname di rumah sakit dan beristirahat dari kegiatan grupnya untuk beberapa saat.

Hari ini, setelah melewati jadwal latihan vokal mereka, Jimin dan member Bangtan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menjenguk Yoongi. Tapi memang dasar _namja_ bantet yang satu itu tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk bertemu dengan kekasih manisnya, maka Jimin berlari seperti bocah dan membuat keributan di sepanjang koridor.

Jimin hanya menunjukan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya berbentuk segaris dan menghampiri ranjang Yoongi, mengusap surai kekasihnya dengan sayang dan mengecup pelipisnya. Yoongi hanya diam dan menikmati perlakuan Jimin. Kalau kekasih bocahnya sudah bersikap lembut seperti ini, semakin Yoongi mencoba menolak semakin Yoongi jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Park Jimin, jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk diam saja dan menikmati perhatian yang Jimin limpahkan untuknya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan melempar senyum kecil kearah Jimin, mencoba meyakinkan Jimin keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari beberapa hari belakangan karena yang dia lakukan didalam ruang inapnya hanya bermalas-malasan diatas kasur seharian.

"Aku bosan, Jim. Aku mau kembali ke dorm," rengek Yoongi dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju beberapa senti. Sungguh, Jimin ingin sekali mengabadikan momen yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Yoongi yang merengek manja padanya adalah hal langka yang memiliki presentase kemungkinan terjadi sangat kecil.

"Tapi tubuhmu masih lemah, _hyung_. Kau masih harus dirawat secara intensif," Jimin mencoba memberi pengertian sambil mengusap sayang surai kekasihnya. Bibir Yoongi semakin tertekuk kebawah karena Jimin yang kelihatan seperti bersekongkol dengan pihak rumah sakit untuk mengurungnya lebih lama didalam ruangan berwarna serba putih ini.

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu."

Jimin baru saja ingin membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang _ngambek_ kalau saja pintu kamar rawat inap Yoongi tidak bergeser heboh dan terdengar derap kaki yang menyerbu masuk.

"YOONGI _HYUNG_ ~!"

Taehyung dan Hoseok berlari bersama kearah kasur Yoongi dan memeluk tubuh kurus sang _hyung_ dari sisi kiri dan kanan ranjang, membuat Jimin yang sebelumnya berdiri di sisi ranjang Yoongi tergeser posisinya. Jimin menggerutu kesal dan Yoongi yang berusaha membebaskan tubuhnya dari terjangan dua makhluk kelewat aktif yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kalian jangan memeluk Yoongi seperti itu. Dia akan mati kehabisan nafas sebentar lagi," suara keibuan Seokjin mencoba menyelamatkan nafas Yoongi yang menipis dan membuat kedua _namja_ kelewat aktif tadi melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Yoongi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yoongi _hyung_? Apa si bantet ini menyebalkan?" Taehyung mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang Yoongi dan memainkan jemari si gula diantara jemarinya. Jimin yang melihat itu semakin mendelik kesal, sudah mengatainya menyebalkan, sekarang memainkan jemari kekasihnya dengan begitu intim. Mungkin setelah ini sosok Kim Taehyung yang super tampan hanya akan tinggal nama.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi memang si bantet itu sangat menyebalkan."

Manik Jimin melebar mendengar jawaban Yoongi dan gestur kekasihnya yang menerima perlakuan Taehyung padanya begitu saja, bahkan merespon dengan baik. Menyebalkan dari sisi mananya? Yang benar saja Jimin bahkan memperlakukan Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang dari tadi.

" _Hyung_ ~" Jimin merengek kecil sambil memajukan bibir tebalnya beberapa senti. Mencoba bersikap imut demi menarik atensi Yoongi yang sedang dimainkan jemarinya oleh Taehyung dan mengobrol ringan dengan Hoseok. Tapi apa yang Jimin dapatkan? Yup, kalian benar sekali. Jimin diabaikan. Seratus persen diabaikan eksistensinya oleh Yoongi. Oh, kasihan sekali _namja_ bantet satu ini.

Namjoon terlihat mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya dan Jungkook terlihat sudah anteng dengan mulut penuh sedang mengunyah makan siang mereka. "Kalian jangan ganggu Yoongi _hyung_ dulu. Ayo makan siang."

Dengan patuh, Taehyung dan Hoseok meninggalkan ranjang Yoongi dan menghampiri sang _leader_ Bangtan yang sedang membagikan makan siang mereka. Jimin masih tidak bergerak. Dengan manis berdiri disamping kekasih gulanya, alih-alih kekasih gulanya membutuhkan sesuatu dan terlalu malas untuk menggerakan tubuh kurusnya, maka Jimin akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk Yoongi.

"Makanlah dulu, Jim."

"Tidak, kalau _hyung_ membutuhkanku, bagaimana?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh, Tuhan! Kau hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari ranjangku. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, bocah?"

Bibir Jimin maju beberapa senti mendengar kekesalan Yoongi. Kekasihnya kenapa tetap saja galak meskipun sedang sakit, sih? "Baiklah, tapi panggil aku kalau kau butuh apapun, _hyung_." Setelah mendapat 'hm' singkat dari sang kekasih dan kecupan di pelipis yang Jimin tanamkan, _namja_ bantet itu ikut menikmati makan siang dengan member Bangtan yang lain. Tapi meskipun Jimin sedang menikmati makan siangnya, atensi iris gelapnya tetap mengarah pada Yoongi yang kelihatannya akan tertidur sebentar lagi.

Lihat saja manik Yoongi yang enggan terpejam enggan terbuka begitu. Yoongi sepertinya mencoba terjaga, tapi sifat malas alamiah dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk tertidur. Sungguh, sosok Yoongi sedang dalam kondisi paling menggemaskan kalau begini. Oh, Jimin ingin sekali memeluk Yoongi erat-erat.

Yoongi sukses tertidur saat member Bangtan menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Sebenarnya mereka tidak makan dalam keheningan. Seperti biasa, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Taehyung akan melakukan kerusuhan, dalam bentuk apapun, setiap saat, termasuk saat mereka sedang makan. Tapi sepertinya kondisi tubuh Yoongi yang masih lemah membuat _namja_ gula itu dapat tertidur pulas diantara manusia-manusia kelebihan energi disekelilingnya.

Jimin perlu beberapa kali menenangkan ketiga makhluk hiperaktif itu agar tidak menggangu kekasihnya yang sedang istirahat. Biasanya Jimin akan dengan senang hati bergabung dalam kubu hiperaktif dan mengacau, tapi tidak saat kekasihnya sedang terbaring lemah dalam jarak sepuluh langkah darinya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kami tinggal, Jimin?" Namjoon bertanya sekali lagi pada Jimin yang ingin tinggal dan menjaga kekasih tersayangnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Jimin mengangguk dan menunjukan senyum khasnya, "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kalian pulanglah dan istirahat."

"Kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu, Jimin. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menjadi member selanjutnya yang tebaring di rumah sakit karena merawat Yoongi. Hubungi kami kalau butuh sesuatu," Seokjin yang baru saja selesai menyusun kerusuhan yang ditinggalkan Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung datang menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menepuk bahu sang _hyung_ , "Jangan khawatirkan aku, _hyung_. Aku sungguhan tidak apa."

Jimin mengantarkan kelima member lainnya sampai ke depan lift dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Seolah meyakinkan yang lainnya kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja ditinggal berdua dengan Yoongi dan Yoongi akan baik-baik saja selama berada dibawah pengawasannya. Member yang lain bukannya khawatir Jimin tidak akan menjaga Yoongi dengan baik. Merekalah yang paling tahu seprotektif apa Jimin terhadap Yoongi. Mereka hanya tidak mau Jimin menjadi member yang terbaring sakit berikutnya.

Jimin kembali ke dalam ruang rawat inap Yoongi dan menemukan kekasih gulanya yang masih terlelap dengan begitu damainya. Jimin menarik kursi kecil ke sebelah ranjang Yoongi dan duduk diatasnya. Menumukan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang dengan jemari yang merapikan helaian pirang Yoongi yang menutupi keningnya.

Yoonginya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat selama dirawat di rumah sakit. Meskipun ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari keadaan Yoongi satu minggu yang lalu, tetap saja wajah pucat itu terlalu minim warna. Jimin ingat bagaimana dirinya histeris saat Yoongi jatuh pingsan ditengah rehearsal mereka. Dan Jimin merutuki dirinya berkali-kali karena tidak bisa menjaga Yoongi dengan baik.

Jemari Jimin bergerak turun menuju pipi Yoongi yang semakin tirus. Mengusapnya berulang-ulang dengan sayang. "Hei, _baby_. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku merindukanmu di dorm." Satu ciuman tertanam di kening Yoongi.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, _namja_ pucat yang sedang diusapnya berkali-kali sudah terbangun dari tadi. Hanya saja Yoongi terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya. Tapi saat mendengar Jimin berbisik dengan nada seperti itu, Yoongi tidak bisa untuk bertahan dengan mata tertutup lebih lama.

"Jimin.."

Yoongi memangil pelan, membuat Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Yoongi dan menatap sayang pada sang kekasih. Jimin mejauhkan tubuhnya, takut menghimpit tubuh ringkih kekasih gulanya. "Hei sayang, apakah aku menggangu tidurmu?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, lalu menggeser tubuhnya. Membuat _space_ kecil di kasurnya agar Jimin bisa ikut membaringkan tubuhnya. "Aku perlu memelukmu, Jimin."

Senyum di bibir Jimin tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi. Perlahan, Jimin naik keatas tempat tidur Yoongi. Menarik yang lebih tua kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Jimin menyamankan posisinya dan membenarkan letak selimut setelah memastikan Yoongi bergelung nyaman di dalam lengan kekarnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba butuh memelukku, huh?"

Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin. Mencoba menghirup aroma maskulin yang dirindukannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu," bisiknya lirih.

Tapi Jimin mendengarnya, dengan sangat jelas. "Sejak kapan kau terbangun, _hyung_?"

"Cukup lama. Dan, aku mau pulang, Jimin."

Yoongi sudah menyuarakan permintaannya berkali-kali. Dan Jimin bukan tidak mau membawa Yoongi pulang ke dorm. Jimin begitu merindukan sosok kekasihnya didalam dorm yang sudah mereka tinggali bersama sejak debut. Jimin rindu tidur setiap malam memeluk kekasih manisnya. Atau menemani Yoongi yang mengerjakan lagunya sampai larut malam. Jimin juga rindu Yoongi yang kelaparan tengah malam dan mengajaknya memesan _delivery_. Tapi Jimin cukup sadar dengan keadaan Yoongi yang masih begitu lemah dan butuh perawatan intensif dari rumah sakit. Jimin tidak mau keegoisannya membawa Yoongi kembali ke dorm malah membuat kekasihnya semakin lemah.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh, _baby_ Suga."

Yoongi suka kalau Jimin memanggilnya _baby_ Suga. Manis dalam kadar yang membuat debaran menyenangkan di dadanya. "Kalau begitu rawat aku, bocah."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, mendaratkan beberapa kecupan dan usapan pada puncak kepala Yoongi. "Oleh sebab itu aku disini _, hyung_. Menemanimu, menjagamu, merawatmu."

Yoongi ikut terkekeh. Tahu maksud Jimin meskipun Jimin tidak menjelaskannya secara verbal. Perlahan Yoongi mengangguk, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jimin yang hangat. Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol ringan. Diakhiri dengan Yoongi yang kembali tertidur di dekapan Jimin.

 **Kalau Jimin yang jatuh sakit :**

Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi sibuk. Terlalu sibuk sampai menelantarkan kekasih bocahnya yang terbaring dengan suhu tubuh diatas rata-rata di balik selimut tebal kamarnya. Tubuh Jimin menggigil kedinginan dengan suara gemertak gigi rapinya yang terdengar jelas. Berkali-kali merapalkan nama Yoongi dalam tidurnya seperti mantra. Berharap kekasihnya akan muncul dihadapannya dengan segera.

Tuntutan pekerjaan dan memang sifat Yoongi yang pekerja keras membuat dirinya tidak peka terhadap keadaan. Seokjin mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali. Tapi salahkan ponsel Yoongi yang tergeletak dengan mode diam di dalam tasnya. Membuat Yoongi tidak mengecek ponselnya sama sekali.

Seokjin bisa saja pergi ke studio BigHit dan menyeret Yoongi pulang untuk melihat keadaan kekasih bocahnya yang terbaring begitu menyedihkan. Tapi Jimin akan tertinggal sendirian di dalam dorm kalau Seokjin meninggalkan dorm saat ini.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berlatih koreografi mereka yang baru. _Rapper line_ sedang berkutat dengan projek baru mereka. Manajer _hyung_ sedang rapat dengan PD-nim yang lainnya tentang jadwal Bangtan berikutnya. Hal ini membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau tinggal di dorm dan merawat Jimin yang pucat. Sepucat kekasihnya.

Yoongi baru pulang saat jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah pulang jam delapan malam karena bagian mereka sudah selesai. Keadaan dorm terlihat sepi yang menandakan member lain sudah terlelap dibalik selimut hangat mereka dan mengistirahatkan diri. Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Seokjin mengira akan mendapatkan yang tertua sudah terlelap.

Tapi yang Yoongi dapatkan malah Seokjin yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya sedang mengganti kompres pada dahi Jimin yang terbaring lemah dengan setumpuk selimut diatas tubuh atletisnya. Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih bocah hiperaktifnya? Jimin terlihat baik-baik saja saat Yoongi berangkat tadi pagi. Well, Yoongi tidak bertemu Jimin pagi ini karena _magnae line_ masih tertidur saat _rapper line_ berangkat pagi ini. Tapi sungguh, keadaan Jimin masih baik-baik saja saat terakhir kali Jimin mengecupkan ucapan selamat malam pada bibirnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Yoongi-ya."

Suara Seokjin membawa pikiran Yoongi kembali pada tubuhnya. "U-Uh ya, aku baru tiba, _hyung_."

Yoongi meletakan tas ranselnya di atas kursi seperti biasa, lalu mendekat pada sisi ranjangnya. Seokjin sudah selesai mengganti kompresnya dan merapikannya untuk ditaruh di dapur saat Yoongi dengan terburu-buru menahannya.

"Jimin kenapa, _hyung_?"

Seokjin menghela nafas maklum. Sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyentuh ponselnya sejak pagi. Seokjin bahkan ragu Yoongi sempat mengisi perutnya dengan sesuatu yang layak hari ini.

"Entahlah, aku menemukannya terbaring di tempat tidurmu dengan suhu tubuh mengerikan tadi pagi. Sepertinya dia mencarimu dan tidak menemukanmu di atas rajang seperti biasa. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah makan, Yoongi?"

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, _hyung_. Apa Jimin sudah menelan sesuatu yang layak hari ini? Apakah Jimin sudah diperiksa oleh dokter? Apa kata dokter? Berapa derajat demamnya? Apa-"

"Y-Yoongi _hyung_..."

Yoongi menghentika ocehan penuh nada kekhawatiran yang kental dari bibirnya saat Jimin mengeluarkan suara parau. Refleks Yoongi menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih bocah dengan mengusap pipinya sayang, "Ya, Jimin. Ada apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jimin yang membuat Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan menatap Seokjin meminta penjelasan.

"Dia mengigaukan namamu sepanjang hari. Dan Jimin menolak untuk diperiksa ke dokter. Demamnya mencapai tiga puluh sembilan serajat dan- Oh! Yoongi, lain kali periksalah ponselmu meskipun aku tahu kau sibuk. Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali hari ini. Demi Tuhan, Min Yoongi! Setidaknya jangan menggunakan mode diam untuk ponselmu."

Oh, Yoongi merutuki kebodohannya sekarang. Sungguh, atensi Yoongi hanya mengarah pada musiknya hari ini. Yoongi bahkan tidak ingat untuk mengkonsumsi sesuatu atau sekedar mengecek ponselnya. Dan sekarang Yoongi begitu menyesali tindakan cueknya.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar Namjoon hari ini. Kau bisa memakai kasurku kalau kau mau. Dan Jimin perlu mengganti kompresnya dua jam sekali. Kalau kau kelelahan, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Istirahatl-"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku akan merawat Jimin malam ini. Terima kasih sudah merawatnya sepanjang hari. Tidurlah _hyung_. Kau pasti lelah."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran yang kental di wajah Yoongi. Seokjin tidak lelah, tidak terlalu lelah kalau hanya menggantikan kompres Jimin. Seokjin sadar Yoongilah yang harusnya istirahat malam ini. Tapi kekhawatiran yang tersirat pada garis wajah Yoongi membuat Seokjin sadar betapa Yoongi ingin merawat Jimin malam ini.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Yoongi. Dan jangan lupa istirahat."

Yoongi hanya bergumam singkat sebelum Seokjin menutup pintu kamar mereka. Meninggalkan kamar yang kembali sepi dengan Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih tertidur.

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjangnya. Menatap miris pada wajah Jimin yang sudah sepucat dirinya. Hati Yoongi terasa remuk saat mengetahui Jimin dengan keadaan seperti ini sepanjang hari tanpa dirinya. "Hey Jimin. Maafkan aku karena tidak berada di sisimu hari ini, hm?"

Yoongi mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada pelipis dan hidung Jimin, lalu melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil piyamanya. Yoongi juga butuh istirahat, tapi Yoongi juga butuh mandi untuh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Jimin menerjabkan maniknya beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk lewat celah-celah gorden di kamar Yoongi. Jimin merasakan tubuhnya jauh lebih baik dan segar dari kemarin. Perlahan, Jimin menegakan tubuhnya mencoba duduk. Sebuah handuk kecil terjatuh dari keningnya dan beban ditangannya. Jimin menoleh dan menemukan Yoongi yang terlelap berbantalkan tangannya.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Jimin saat melihat Yoongi yang tidak terlihat terusik dengan posisi tidak nyamannya. Senyum Jimin makin lebar saat melihat jemarinya yang terkait erat satu sama lain dengan jari Yoongi. Jimin bermimpi Yoongi pulang di malam hari dan merawatnya sampai subuh. Namun sekarang Jimin sadar kalau Yoongi yang merawatnya itu nyata dan Jimin tidak hanya sekedar bermimpi.

Yoongi terbangun saat merasakan pergerakan pada jemari yang terkait satu sama lain dengan jemarinya. "Jimin.." panggil Yoongi pelan sambil mengucek matanya. Khas Min Yoongi yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jimin. "Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun."

Jimin iku tersenyum saat Yoongi tersenyum, lalu menggengam tangan Yoongi dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. "Ya, demamku sudah turun karena ada perawat cantik yang merawatku sepanjang malam."

Yoongi memukul kecil dada Jimin yang sudah menyebutnya perawat cantik. "Aku bukan perawat, dan aku tidak cantik."

Senyum kekanakan kembali terlukis di bibir Jimin saat melihat sifat dingin kekasihnya kembali muncul. "Tapi kau merawatku, _hyung_. Dan itu disebut perawat. Lagipula kau selalu cantik dimataku."

Pukulan kedua yang lebih keras sukses mendarat di dada Jimin. Membuat si korban mengerang sedikit keras. "Akh! Sakit, _hyung_."

Iris Yoongi membulat lucu saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Oh, kekasih bocahnya sedang sakit dan Yoongi memberikan tinjuan pada dadanya? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Min Yoongi.

"Y-Ya, Jimin. Maafkan aku, apa itu sakit sekali?" suara Yoongi kembali terdengar penuh nada khawatir yang Jimin sukai. Ide jahil terlintas di dalam benak kekanakannya. Dengan gerakan super berlebihan, Jimin membaringkan dirinya dan meringis pelan, seolah-olah tubuhnya sedang dilanda kesakitan yang hebat.

"Sakit _hyung_. Sakit sekali." Jimin meringis, memagangi dadanya yang mendapat tinjuan Yoongi.

Dengan khawatir Yoongi merendahkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jimin yang terbaring kesakitan. "Bagian mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku, Jimin."

Saat wajah Yoongi berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Jimin bergerak cepat. Meraih bibir _plum_ yang dirindukannya dan menahan tengkuk Yoongi agar tidak ditarik menjauh. Yoongi yang diserang secara tiba-tiba memberontak, tentu saja. Tapi tangan Jimin yang menahan tengkuknya jauh lebih kuat dibanding tenaganya.

Kedua sejoli itu berbagi ciuman lembut dan lambat. Yoongi meremas piyama Jimin di bagian dadanya gugup. Meskipun Yoongi sudah berkali-kali mencicipi bibir tebal idaman wanita diluar sana, tetap saja Yoongi akan salah tingkah kalau Jimin sudah menciumnya dengan lembut dan lambat seperti ini.

Saat Yoongi terengah dengan cepat, Jimin menyudahi ciuman mereka dengan meninggalkan kecupan singkat di bibir Yoongi yang basah. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi, _hyung_." Satu kedipan nakal Jimin berikan kepada Yoongi.

Wajah Yoongi memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Jimin mempermainkannya. Meskipun itu panas dan lembut, tapi tetap saja Yoongi tidak terima dipermainkan kekasih bocahnya.

Saat Yoongi masih berperang dengan batinnya, Jimin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membalik tubuh mungil Yoongi dibawah tubuhnya. "Keadaanku sudah membaik, _hyung_. Dan aku butuh _olahraga_ pagi ini."

Yoongi menerjab beberapa kali sambil mencerna ucapan Jimin sebelum maniknya kembali membola saat Jimin mengecupi lehernya.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU, JIMIN!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyooo, syubsyubchim balik bawain couple yang baruu. Ini versi MinYoonnnya dan sedikit lebih panjang dibandingkan dua couple sebelumnya. Hehehe. Maaf saja syubsyub terlalu lowkey terhadap couple yang satu ini. Meskipun sebenarnya syubsyub juga bingung mau gimana ngetiknya, but ending up fanfic ini jadi juga dengan alur yang syubsyub sadar ngaco banget.

Banyak yang respon baik di dua chapter sebelumnya dengan meninggalkan review ataupun love. Itu membuat syubsyub termotivasi dan semangat meskipun sedang stuck. Jadi sadarlah, review kalian sangat berarti bagi para author. Itu penyemangat batun tersendiri meskipun bagi kalian ga ada penting-pentingnya sama sekali.

Terakhir, syubysub mau ngucapin Terima Kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca fanfic ini dan mensupport syubsyub dalam bentuk apapun, baik favorite, follow ataupun meninggalkan review.

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
